Sealants useful in aerospace applications must satisfy demanding mechanical, chemical, and environmental requirements. For example, it is desirable that aerospace sealants function over a temperature range such as from about −67° F. to about 400° F. and exhibit fuel resistance. Antioxidants can be added to a polymeric sealant to improve thermal stability. Typical antioxidants are low molecular weight compounds that can be extracted from a cured polymer upon exposure to solvents such as aviation fuel at elevated temperature.
Aerospace sealants containing antioxidants that exhibit enhanced thermal stability are desired.